Usuário Discussão:Freddie Benson ¹²³
Olá, bem vindo(a) a ICarly Wiki! Obrigada por sua edição em Jennette McCurdy. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Rilson (disc) 23h40min de 2 de junho de 2010 Olá Muito obrigado por ter entrado no iCarly Wiki, nós aqui estamos muito alegres por isso, :). Foi muito legal de sua parte ter criado o artigo iGo to Japan e por ter editado Jannette McCurdy. Se você quiser ajuda em qualquer coisa aqui, é só você perguntar ou ir em Ajuda. Até Logo, Rilson Joás 22h09min de 3 de junho de 2010 (UTC) Administração Como você já deve ter percebido, o iCarly Wiki é livre e qualquer um pode editar. Você está indo muito bem com suas edições e queria saber se você queria ser um dos administradores da iCarly Wiki em PT-BR? Até logo, Espero respostas, Rilson Joás 01h53min de 8 de junho de 2010 (UTC) Forum Geral Pelo tanto de edissões eu imagino que você seja o Administrador desta wiki. Por isso passo aqui para le pedir o seguinte: O 019mgq criou um forum na Wikia Português que é destinada para ajudar os outros utilizadores e também que sejam colocadas sugestões sobre as wikis, Só que ela não está tão reconhecida como deveria estar, então eu pesso que na barra lateral de sua Wiki adicione a seguinte linha: *w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Para que as pessoas que visitassem sua Wiki e tivessem alguma dúvida sobre ela colocassem lá suas perguntas ou sugestões. Aristóbulo 15:49min de 05 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Ok Estou bem. Continue ganhando pontos. --Rilson Joás 02h35min de 12 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) oi valeu pela dica to fazenda umas modificaçoes qualquer coisa entra em contato Olá, adoro sua página. E.. parabéns pela suas contribuições, são as melhores. s2 valeu não precisa me ajudar em nada,mas desde que seja voce mesmo.entrei em wiki do need for speed e um usuário usou o nome do proprietário do site e me enganou dizendo que eu poderia editar o que quiser.mas outra hora o verdadeiro dono disse que a pagina que editei não fazia parte da história.mas se for voce mesmo valeu pelas boa vindas. ass:skeetrezzie2° Beleza tenho 2 coisas para falar aqui. 1ªeu sou o skeetrezzie2°,mas tive que fazer outro nome de usuario pois perdi minha primeira senha.então ja acompanho o icarly wiki a muito tempo. 2ªvaleu pelas boas vindas(de novo). Esta usuária aqui: http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Girls_garotas.com colocou imagem dela no wikia e estou colocando umas 2 temporariamente no lugar,quando puder,exclua a foto! Oiii :)!!! Oi Freddie Benson¹²³ vc parece ser um fã do Seddie,afinal estou escrevendo issso para dizer que te admiro muito por suas ediçoes PARABENS janaina oi meu none é janaina sou sau fã número 1 Olá, Administrador!!! Queria muito que você desfizesse uma burrada minha. Eu, na minha santa burrice, dei upload em uma foto para colocá-la no profile, mas, agora ela consta como foto do icarly, e visível a todos!!! Gostaria que a apagasse. Obrigado Carol Oi Freddie, amei sua pág!!!!! BJS!!!! OI Oi, Freddie Benson☺ eu gosto muito da sua wiki. Bom que você é seddie!!!!! Oii! Oi! Eu queria saber se eu podia ser administradora do wiki brasileiro! Porfavor! Porfavor me responda! http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:SeddieNumberOneFan oi 1º Boletim da Administração Olá...tbm sou uma Seddie shipeer entrei na sua página para dar um oizinho e gostei muitooo...muito bem-elaborada...parabéns Ass: SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie